


Re-Write Preview Driven To Insanity

by Kasukabe12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasukabe12/pseuds/Kasukabe12
Summary: Hey guys this is a rewrite of Driven To insanity i wanted to do a rewrite for it for a while now cause it seemed like it mostly seemed to focus on Mables side of the story more than it was on Dipper and Bill and other stuff.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 4





	Re-Write Preview Driven To Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea where all story such as Whisk Me away and My Little Kid~ty and this story is connected in some form so they will be getting rewritten versions of the stories some wont have a major change to it but it will be noticeable. Also if there any grammar please let me know and how to fix it and I will thanks.

\--The scene of his defeat keeps playing over, and over again and again. Oh how he hated the fact that he lost to a bunch of children he was suppose to win and take over the dirty rock they called home and it almost killed him to if he hadn't evoked "him" so now here he is in black abyss waiting for someone to meet to tell him how he can redeem himself as far as he knew it was going to a bet a big one to. One that can change the whole universe. He was going to makes sure he was going to win no matter what it took, no matter how many lives he has to take in the process he will win.

\--What sounded like an opening door soon closed a woman now standing in front of him she had dark hair, tanned skin dressed in a casual manner not really care about how she dressed. "Bill Cipher, when they assigned you to me I was shocked I had assumed you go to someone else you see redemption is not my thing, but her first time for everything right, yeah and I know just how to do that.", she now sat in what a chair in front of the triangle demon "Are you ready for all this to begin?" she crossed her legs and placed her arms on the arm rest. Before he could say no or something she added "Good, not like you have a choice in the matter anyway. Cipher I have plans that will help you redeem yourself in the eyes of the world note you can take as long as you want. You can have as many chances as you want or nee either way you will change the way you think about the universe cause note if you mess up you will have to start all over again back to square one but in a different manner of square one." What the hell did that mean "In a different manner"

\--"Bill Cipher lets make a "deal" as you put it. The deal is you get a human form no ifs and or buts about it. This will allow you wonder the area so much better if exchange you have abide by my rules", she leaned forward furrowing her brows, "IF you don't take this deal you can always just you really die", Bill clenched his fists this deal was to suck so fucking much he knows but if he didn't take the deal he will die. He swallowed a lump in his throat and thought 'Maybe I can use this deal to get my revenge on those Pine's family' like she said he take all the time he wanted and if he messes up everything will back to square one. She must mean like a new appearance or something. He exhaled and shook the woman and stated in iconic line "Its a deal!".


End file.
